


Cam Whore

by tinykkukkungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, bc otp, but oh well, first got7 fanwork?, i was wanting to write a 2jae fic, oh well, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykkukkungie/pseuds/tinykkukkungie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunpimook's a cam whore by nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam Whore

Title: Cam Whore  
Fandom: GOT7  
Pairing(s): Bammarkson (Bambam/Mark/Jackson), slight Markson and Jackbam  
Genre; AU!: Non-AU  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 448  
Prompt: Jackbam - Camwhore (from the [GOT7 prompt generator](http://promptgenerator.tumblr.com/got7))  
Summary: Kunpimook's a cam whore by nature.  
A/N: Cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/768656), [writing tumblr](http://sugafreepotato.tumblr.com/) and [lj](kimchispagaytti.livejournal.com). I wanted to write something for GOT7 but I can't seem to write anything long these days. So I went to a prompt generator and wrote this shitty drabble??

* * *

 

 

Jackson sighed. It was their day off; they had been looking forward to this day for so long as promotions are tiring when  you don’t have adequate hours of sleep. They were all planning on repaying their sleep debt. But here they were, sitting on the couch, watching their second youngest take selcas like there was no tomorrow.  
  
It didn’t make sense to Jackson how one could take so many selcas. What use did it have? He didn’t believe he needed to take pictures for every single second of his lifetime and he didn’t understand why Kunpimook did exactly that.  What exactly did he achieve, apart from being sleep-deprived?  
  
Kunpimook’s obsession with being the center of attention didn’t just stop at selcas though. It rolled over to their  performances too. No matter what they were doing, Kunpimook was a cam whore.  
Jackson stood up and shuffled his way to Kunpimook, snatching the device from the latter’s hands. Kunpimook  looked at Jackson with a pout, obviously upset about it.  
  
“This will be with me for the rest of the day. Mark, come with me.” Jackson said, waving the object like a toy to a  child. Mark followed suit, closing the door to their shared room.  
  
“What are you doing, Jackson? I’ve been waiting to sleep for a long time now.” Mark said, running a hand through his  semi-styled hair.  
  
“Look. I’m sleepy as hell too. Can you hear that?” Jackson placed his hand behind his ear, “That’s the sound  of my bed calling me, ‘Jackson, come back to me. Please, I need you. Baby, come back.’ But this is a serious problem.  My baby is addicted to cameras, we need to do something about it. That’s why we’re hiding this. What if he does something dangerous? This is seriously bad for his health!”  
  
Mark took the camera from Jackson’s hands. “I know where to put this.” He left the room, shortly, to go to  Jaebum’s and Youngjae’s shared room and hid the camera in a drawer filled with their socks. He returned with  a bright smile on his face. “Now, let’s sleep.”  
  
Both men made their way to their beds, which were joined together (manly men cuddle in winter) and sighed contently.  
  
Kunpimook disturbed their peace by climbing between them. “Hyungs, look!” They both looked up in  time to find Kunpimook taking a selca and this time, they were both involved.  
  
Mark chuckled. “Some things don’t change, aye Jackson?”  
  
Jackson grinned, and trapped both Mark and Kunpimook in a giant hug.  
  
Kunpimook piped, “Too tight, hyung! Stop!”  
  
The elder two laughed and looked at each other, thinking the same thought. “That’s what he said!” They end up  saying simultaneously.


End file.
